Friends, Partners, more ? -Fitzsimmons
by bheadr
Summary: My first Fitzsimmons fanfic, which I wrote like 2 years ago. so it will be weird and with bad spelling as I'm dyslexic , so don't be to judge please When a case in Los Angeles turns weird, Fitz and Simmons are faced with the truth they have been hiding for a while I know I'm not good at summary's


**This is my first FitzSimmons one shotshot go easy on me ;)**

 **this isnt rated.**

 **please tell me what you think.**

 **sorry in advance for any mistakes**

 _ **Simmons pov:**_

we were in los angeles on a case. well me and fitz were on the bus because we weren't needed. we were the only ones hear tho so we had music on in the lab while we did our usual things. fitz tating with his robots again, me typing up a report from our last mission. ' Waiting For Superman' by Daughtry was playing I was singing along.

" She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days.

she says 'yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. He gots stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.'

She's just watching the clouds roll by as they spell her name like lois lane

and she smiles

oh the way she smiles ,

she's talking to angels ,

counting the stars.

making a wish on a passig car.

she's dancing with stranger's,

falling apart.

waiting for superman to pick her up,

in his arms,yeah

in his arms, yeah

Waiting for superman.. "

i hate singing infront of people , but I never mind singing infront of fitz but i have only done it once or twice brfore. to be fair I never mind doing anything infront of fitz, he never judged me. " wow, I forgot how good you were " fitz says as he leans on the table next to me with his arm gently brushing against mine. I feel my cheeks burn. how can he akways do that to me ? " thanks " I simply say then get back to typing.

10 minutes later fitz's phone rings. he sighs " its ward. he says then answers it " hello " he says. " yeah... ok... yeah sure... I will tell her... see you in abit" he says then hangs up. he then turns to me. " looks like they need our help, and apparently fast. come on , I will explain in the car. " fitz says then grabs his go bag then walks towards the car. I dot ask any questions, its fitz why would I have a reason to dought him. I grab my bag and follow him. he drives there.

he explains what we are going into the feild for. basically the person they have caught wont talk to them, he says he will only talk to someone from the academy, so they called us to go and talk to him. and thats really all we know. we are about 25 minutes out. luckily im traveling with fitz so there isn't no auquad silences between us, as usual we have a lot to talk about.

we arive at a S.H.E.I.L.D facility. " come on he is in side. " ward says as he shows us where to go. all three of us walk into the interrogation room. " you asked to talk to someone from the academy, well we got you two of its finest. I will be just out side" ward says then leavs and closes the door behind him, leaveing us in a room with whoever this is.

" hello, im agent fitz, and this is my partner agent simmons " fitz says as he sits down across the table from this person. he seems to be more easy with this situation than usual. fitz isnt the one to introduce himself to anyone. he seemed to be a bit more how shall we put it, like ward today... its kinda weird.

the room we were in was the same as the one on the bus , just a little bigger. the man looked like he was in his late 30s early 40s. he had dirty green eyes, dark brown hair and seemed really tall and strong, by how he was sitting in the chair. I sat down next to fitz. " so why dont you tell us your name !" I say. " your english ? and your Scottish? " he asks looking at me and fitz. we both nod. " my name is John Hanna " he says I a firm western accent. " and you brought me in because I had a 0.8.4. " he says . " but you took it, now you want to question me. so ask away but you may not like what you find out" he adds.

fitz asks loads of questions and he answers evey one. " thank you for your time a agent will be with you shortly" I say as we get up to leave. " wait, wouldn't you like to know something ?" he asks. we sit back down, both of us clearly want to know. we are kina nosey. " like what ?" I ask. " like how I know agent fitz hear has had a huge crush on you since the academy, and he is only acting weird to try to impress you. " fitz looks at the ground and blushes. " and how you feel something amazing evey time you two accidentally touch or how you have fancied him since the academy too. but your both too afraid to say anything because you think you will trash your friendship, you dont mind if you get hurt, you just dont want the other one to be hurt at all. and that my friend is a perfect example of true love. " he Finnises, me and fitz both blush, he goes to speak but may and ward come in and take john away. then colson and skye walk in " good job you two, time to go back to the bus" colson says. " yeah nice job " skye says as we walk to the car.

me and fitz go in one car back to the bus while he others go get coffee before they come back.

there was a really auquad silence between us for the first time ever. after what john had said we had no idea what to say. I mean I know what he said about me was true, so was what he said about fitz true? I kinda hope so. I just don't know what to do now! I wonder if fitz will say anything. he is really close to me and we tell each other everything with out worry, the only thing we never talk about is relationships. I mean I had a boyfriend back at the Academy but it only lasted about 3 weeks, it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel safe, you know like you should when your with someone and he never bothered with me. where as I always feel safe when I'm with fitz, and he knows everything about me. if he ever sees I'm cold he gives me his jumper, it's cute really. I still have one of his jumpers that he gave me when we were back at the Academy, I always where it when we are of the clock. in fact I will probably put it on with my sweats when I get back, as colson gave us the rest of today and tomorrow off unless we get a top priority case. usually when we get a day off me and fitz sit in one of our bunks watching films or playing video games or something with the others. but we are used to doing things together. we tend to do lots of things that you would see couples doing but it doesn't bother us we are to close to care.

we got back to the plane and both got out. we got our bags and then walked into the lab. " so I'm thinking comedy theme tomorrow? " fitz asks breaking the ice. I knew what he ment. he was asking if we could watch comedy films tomorrow. " yeah sounds good." I say as I leave the lab and head up stairs. I go into my bunk, and write something in my diary when I hear ward and skye Comeing up stairs bickering as usual. " fine " ward hufs then closes the door on his bunk, skye walks over to me with a smile on her face, clearly happy she beat ward. " you going in the shower my guess! " skye says leaning on the door of my bunk as I sit cross legged on the bed. " how did you know? " I ask confused as how she knows that. " your towel and shower jell " she says pointing at my towel and shower jell I had on the bed next to me. I just laugh and nod. " cool, call me when your done please, after the feild work I need a wash." skye says then walks off the her bunk. I put my diary on the bed and walk into the girls bathroom. yeah after ward accidentally walked in on may in the shower colsen had a mother bathroom made out of a old room. that was for the boys because it was smaller. colsen said the girls have the bigger bathroom because he knows girls spend more time in there than boys. even may said it was true for her. at least we can shower and not worry about a boy walking in, and if the boys leave there dirty boxers on the floor it doesn't bother us.

I shut the door behind me then get in the lovely warm water.

 _Fitz pov:_

the car journey back with simmons was kina weird. I didn't know what to say and I font think she did. I know that what john said about me was true, which makes me wonder if what he said about simmons is true too.

we got back to the plane and walked into the lab. I decided to break the scilence " so I'm thinking comedy theme tomorrow? " she knew what I ment by that" yeah sounds good." she replys then walks off upstairs. every day we have off we always spend it together.

" we can stay hear over night so may you have the night off " colsen says as the others walk onto the plane, may just nods. they all walk up stairs. ward and skye bickering as usual.

I walk up just as simmons goes into the girls bathroom. I walk past her bunk and see a book on her bed. it's un marked. I haven't seen her with it before, and I know she isn't reading it because she is reading ' insignia ' and she only reads one book at a time, and she is only half way through that one.

all of a suddenly skye appears next to me " you should totally look at it " she says to me. " what no! that's her personnel things I'm not going to read through it. " i say, altho I kinda wanna know what's in it. " it may be what you need... she has just gone in the shower so you have about 5 minutes " she says then walks off to her bunk and closes the door.

I quickly walk over and pick up the book. I flip through it and see this is all what simmons has wrote. only about half of the book is filled. I start to read it from page one.

' Making you smile is part of my daily routine. that's my way of letting you know that you mean the world to me' i read.

I continue reading.

' you are the only person that I can't stay mad at '

' if we fight like a married couple, talk like bestfriends, flirt like first loves, protect each other like siblings, it was meant to be'

' i smile like a idiot when I'm talking to you. doesn't matter if it's in person or through text or anything else. I just smile because it's you '

' i admit I get jealous when you're talking to a nother girl, because it's her instead of me '

and on the latest page was wrote

'things that make me love you...

you always make time of me.

I love that we can talk for hours about nothing.

you always respect my decisions.

you always make me smile.

the way you stand by my side through everything.

the way everyone considers us inseparable.

the way your not the strongest guy but you sand up to people who are stronger than you just for me.

how your always checking if I'm ok.

how your happy to drop whatever your doing if I needed help.

how your you when your with me and not fake.

and thats why I feel fireworks every time we touch. '

that really made me smile. I hope she is talking about me. or what I'm thinking of doing soon will be really stupid.

I put the book where I found it and walked back to my bunk.

 _Skye pov:_

I kinda hope Fitz and Simmons get together, they are like really cute. while simmons is in the shower I go and talk to colsen. I wanna know if he feels the same about then two. he probably won't but usually girls talk to their dad's about things like this so I'm going to colsen. I knock on his office door " yeah " he says. I open the door, walk in and close it behind me, I then take a seat.

" how can I help skye? " colsen asks. " its about fitzsimmons " i say. " if your hear to gossip I don't want to know. " he says rolling his eyes. " little girls always talk about things with their fathers and your the closest thing to a father I have. so I'm gonna talk about it weather you like it or not. because ward and may really won't listen to me " i say firmly. he just nods and says " what we talking about then?" " fitzsimmons " i say. " what about them? " he asks, concern in his voice. " about what john Hanna Said. and how we know it's true. but they are kina social auquad so I think it's hard for them to talk about it. so I kinda helped fitz into realizing that he needs to make a move to show simmons how he really feels. " i say with a smile. " really? " he says shocked. " yeah, was that bad? " I say looking at my hands. " no its actually really good. them two are really good together and they are amazing when the work together. and you can tell even if they got together then broke up they would still be best friends. they have been together through thick and thin, I think you actually did something good for once. " he says. im alittle shocked that he just said that. " really! did you just complement me? and your really ok with them being together? " I ask. " yeah them two are inseparable anyway. just tell them to keep all the kissey, touchy feely stuff out of the feild. and make sure it doenst effect their work if the fall out or break up. then I'm fine with it. " he says. " yay thank you. " I say the get up to leave. " oh and skye.. " he says so I turn around just by the door " yeah? " I say. " take a shower " he says with a smile. " yeah I know I know, it was the mission " i say as I walk out.

Im really happy colsen will let them be together... if they do get together that is... im sure they will.

as i walk back down I see simmons Comeing out of the bathroom in shorts and one of fitz's jumpers. she looks so cute in it. she has her hair tried up in a messy bun... she is one for appearance, but at this time she knows the only people who will see her are fitz and me. an she isnot really bothered about that.

I take my shower then I go an knock on simmons bunk. " its skye can I come in " i say. " yeah sure " she says. I slide the door open and walk in, I close the door behind me. she is sat with her legs crossed on her bed with her laptop on her lap typing away. I sit next to her. she closes the laptop and turns her attention to me. she us very well mannered in that way. " so how can I help you skye? " she asks, with one of her cute little smiles. " i just wanted to talk. you know one of our usual talks or something. " i say. " yeah sure. so what's our topic this time? " she asks. we always have a topic for our conversations that's what makes them fun. it's kind of a thing we have going. she is like a sister to me, and I really do love her... after all she is the closest to a sister I have got. " Ermm... I was thinking... boys! " i say. this may be a good plan to get her to talk about her and fitz. " are you trying to have one of those girly talks with me about how you like ward? because I'm not to good at it all. I never really had experience with this so just be patient with me. " she says. im alittle shocked... i mean how does she know I have a thing for ward? oh well not the point. " what no... i mean about you and fitz! " " what about us? " she questions. " come on don't play dumb. me and colsen heard what john Hanna Said. and we both know it's true " i say. she blushes " wait... colsen heard? and knows it's true? oh my goodness. this can't be good. " she gets up and starts to pace up and down panicking. " Woah Woah Woah chill" i say as I get up and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from paceing. " he is cool with it as long as it is all keeped off the clock and if anything happens, like you two break up, it doesn't get in the way of work. " i say as I sit her back down. " really? wow " she says. " yeah. so all that gotta happen now is he needs to kiss you " i say. " what colsen? " she questions worried. " no fitz silly " i say. " oh.. right.. yeah... " she says looking at her hands. " what's up? " I ask. " promise mot to laugh? " she asks. " why would I? unless it's about ward getting his head flushed done the toilet " i say with makes her smile. " its... its just... doenst matter " she says. " come on you know you can tell me anything. please I want to help." i say. " it just I haven't had a boyfriend in what nearly 4 years. I'm clueless on what to do. what if I'm not a good kisser? what if I slip up and say something wrong? what if..." i cut her off. " Jemma simmons you listen to me.. I'm sure you have slipped up before and hurt fitz alittle, but he doesn't give a crap. he knows you would never want to hurt him. I'm sure your not a bad kisser. anyway I really don't think fitz knows thhat much about kissing hot girls like you. and I'm sure that won't make any difference to him... now get some sleep and stop stressing. everything will fall into place sent worry about it. " i say then pull her into a hug, theb stand up an go to leave. " thank you skye, for everything " simmons says as I walk out. " always " i say as I close the door and walk back to my bunk.

 ** _Fitz pov:_**

I was really looking forward to my day with simmons tomorrow. well I do every time we have a movie day, it's always fun. we always talk about loads of things, sometimes it's really funny the things we end up talking about. but it's always fun the way we can talk about anything and not worry what the other thinks, because we never think badly of eachother. mainly because tomorrow was the day I will tell her. tell her how I feel. I'm going to as she would say 'man up'.

I'm not really one to be good with girls. I never had a real relationship. which is why I never told simmons how I feel. but I always feel something when ever I'm with her. like John Hanna Said, I have had feelings for her since like the second week at the Academy. I just never had the courage to say anything. mainly because she is so beautiful she could get any boy, I'm surprised she didn't go for any of the boys at the Academy they all liked her. no surprise in the fact no girls liked me. oh well I have always liked simmons anyway so it wouldn't have made a difference.

The next moring i wake up around 0800 ( 8am ) i know colsen will be the only other one up. i slip some jogging bottoms , a plane t shirt and a zip up hoodie on, an mt converse and walk out to get my morning cup of coffee.

when we get the day off everyone sleeps in, even may and ward. im usually the first up so i tend to make breakfast on thoses days. colsen said the bus can be hear till 1300 ( 1 pm ) so no one has to worry about getting up early. i can tell today will be a chilled day for everyone. for the last 3 weeks we have had case after case with no days off, just the perks of the job. i know ward, skye and simmons will have a lazy day in what ever they can be bothered to put on. we dont really bother about the way we look when we are hear, i mean no one is bothered how we look, and its usually girls who put make up on before they go out. but skye, simmons or may dont seem to bother on our off days, they just relax and do what ever they want. i start too cook some bacon for breakfast.

i know that i have kinda planed a day watching movies with simmons but i know that wont be till after wheels up, mainly because simmons and skye always spend there mornings together doing what ever they do. i just know that them two have beccome really close. i think the fact we are together nearly 24/7 helped, because even ward is being nicer to me lately. but for skye and simmons i dont think the need a excuse to be close and friends. we have all become one big family in a way. we all act like a family, from the 'i would take a bullte for you' to the ' why are you so annoying' argueing side of a family. we have all became really close to be fair. its nice to have them all. with colsen as the boss of the family.

" yum something smells good" skye says as she walks over to me. " what ya cooking ?" she asks. " just bacon for us all " i say. " yum. your the best fitz." she says as she pors two cups of coffee. " i know " i say humoring her. she walks over to simmons bunk with both cups. skye just walks strait in, she doesnt knock or anything. shows how close they have gotten, simmons never knocks for skye either. its kida cute that they are best buddies. but of cores me and simmons are still as telapathic as usual. which i wouldnt change for the world. i love being that close to her, and having , as skye calls ' a weird link between the geeks' which everyone seems to find funny, as it slightly changes everytime, and i wouldnt change our little family for anything.

I put the bacon on 6 plates and put them all on the table with bread and sause. next thing I knew everyone was at the table shoving bacon into there mouths. I sit down and join in eating. colsen has his usualy suit on. everyone else has jogging bottems and a t shirt or hoodie on apart from skye and simmons they both have black leggings on with baggy tops.

2 hours later ward and skye were playing a card game, I was sitting next to them watching as simmons was talking to colsen. Skye had lost loads of money and even some of her other personal persuasions but she wasn't giving up. " ok... all in, you can have everything " skye says as she pushes the remainder of her stuff into the middle. " you know what me too " ward says as he does the same " if I put my laptop and phone in. you put your dogtags? " skye says as she points to his dogtags. ward seems pretty confidant " sure I will win anyway "he puts his money and his watch and his grandfathers dogtags . they both play their hand. and skye wins " YES YES YES " she says as she starts to dance. wars looks really upset that he lost the dogtags. ward gets up to walk off " wait " skye says so he stops and turns around. simmons appears behind me at this point. she stands next to me and we both watch what wars and skye are doing. " you can have them back as long as you don't go mad at me." she says as she puts them around his neck. " doing wh - " he starts to say but she interrupts him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. " i knew it " simmons says next to me. I just laugh. " i think now is a good time to go watch movies" simmons says as she drags me to my bunk. she closes the door behind us. " what we watching then ?" i ask. " ermm...i dont know, im in the mood for something childish tho" she says with a little smile. " childish film it is then." i say as i put the tv on and log into netflix.

we sit on the bed next to each other and i play the film. i wait for simmons to recognise the film as i know she will like it. " yay i havnt seen this one yet " she says her eyes already glued to the screen. i have put 'madagascer 3: eourops most wanted ' on.

the film was childish but also really funny. we were laughing most of the way through. there was about 50 minuets left on the film when there was a knock on the door. " yeah " simons says. colsen wals in and hands me his phone. " the thing wont work. its just gone white, i didnt do anything i swear. " he says. this makes me laugh. he sounds like a kid telling his mom he didnt eat the cake when he has chocolat all over him. colsen is actually childish but he only ever shows it infront of me and simmons. i have noticed he will laugh and joke with us but as soon as anyone else comes in the room he stops and starts to act more mature. " were you playing flappy birds again ?" simmons asks with a laugh. " no actually... " he pauses. " i was playing angry birds" we both laugh. i grab simmons laptop of the side and put it on. " do you ask before using peoples stuf ?" colsen says. " its o we uses each others stuff all the time and it was annoyi ng for us both having to ask so we agreed not to. but if something is labled personal then we dont touch it. its simple really." simmons says as i open up the back of his phone and plug it into simmons laptop " wow i can see why you too are so close and why people are jelous of that" he says. i can see simmons goes to ask who but colsen says something before she has chance. " is that madagascer ?" he asks as he turns his atention tgo the screen. " yeah " simmons says as she pauses it and fills him in on whats happened so far. then she plays the film. colsen closes the door, probly so non of the others see him watching this. he then stands leaning on the door watching the film as simmons sits on the bed watching it too. i just sit on her laptop trying to fix colsens phone again. i have already seen the movie so im not bothered. its surprising how much colsen actually breaks his phone, i dont think anyone realises the amount of times he comes to me with broken tech. me , simmons and colsen he bacome really close over the last few months. colsen has been coming out of his office alot more. the others are usually one their gagets or training un like me and simmons we are always sitting there talking which is nine. so i surpose thats why he started spending more time with us. but now he just does even if we dont talk. he is abit like a father to us all, a young one of course, but he is the best fatherly figure most of us has ever had. i know im not the only one who feels that way, everyone does.

the movie had just finished as i fixed colsens phone. " here you go sir. how you left it" i say as i pass him his phone back. " thank you " he says as he starts to walk out. " oh and about this-" he starts to say but me and simmons interupt him at the same time " dont tell the others. we know" he just nods smiles and walks out closing the door behind him. me and simmons both laugh. i put a random movie on then lean back against the wall with my legs flat down the bed. simmons yawns next to me then puts her head on my sholder, within seconds she was asleep. i turned the tv over and put the gaget show on, mainly because its the only thing on. about 10 minuets later simmons had riggled in her sleep and ended up with her head on my chest, i just wrap my arm around her sholder. i have never been one to be able to tell people how i feel about them. well i have never really felt this way about anyone before if im honest. she is asleep so i wont hurt to tell her , will it ? oh well im gonna tell her anyway, even if she cant hear me. " so jemma i know your sleeping and wont remeber any of this, but what john said yesterday, it was true all of it. from the first time i saw you i fell in love with well everything about you. all your perfect imperfections. we should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team. but yours would look better than mine cause your out of my league. when you got that weird alien virus all i wanted to do was switch places with you, make everything ok, take away your pain. it was so hard for me not to hug you like i always do when somethings wrong. i hate to see you in pain. if only i had the courage to tell you just how i feel when your not aslepp that is. your my bestfriend, the closest thing to family i have, thats why i cant tell you how i feel i dint want things to be auquad between us. besides a beautiful girl like you would never like me. jem you have changed my life in so meny ways and you have no idea, i'd be lost with out you. and you were right, joining this flying curcis is the highlight of my life, but only because i get to spend it so close to you. and i know that its so cliche to tell you that everyday i spend with you is the new best day of my life. you mean more to me than i know how to say. i love everything about you. your adorable little laugh. your cute smile that lights up the room. how your hair always smells like strawberrys. how once you have set your mind to it there is no stopping you. how you always see the best in people. everything really. just you, all of you. " with that i kiss the top of her head and squeze her with my arm as if to hug her. i pull the blanket over her and carried on watching the tv.

what Fitz doesn't know is Jemma wasn't sleeping she just closed her eyes. she heard everything he had just said. she really wanted to get up and just hug him but her body took over and she fell into a sleep deep in thought of the man next to her.

The next morning Fitz woke to Simmons still fast asleep in his arms, there legs interloked and simmons head rested on his chest. his well cut chest ( abs) that no one knows about.

he just lay there not moving incase he woke his beautiful partner. he admired her as she peacefully sleeped next to him.

she started to stur, then woke up. she realized where she was and sat up blushing. " sorry " she says looking at her hands. " its ok I didnt mind. you look cute wile you were sleeping anyway. " she smiles and laughs. she lies back down and puts her head back on my chest. this makes butterflies go crazy in my stomach. I wrap my arm around her sholder. i put the tv on a doctor who comes on. the Christmas special with Clara. we lay there and watch it. simmons starts to play with my fingers and my hand is draped over her sholder. then she put her fingers in-between mine. her finger fit perfectly. I can't resist her anymore I have to tell her... but how... maybe if I just...

i put my fingers, the ones that aren't laced with hers, under her chin and lift her head up si she is looking at me. " jemma i need to tell you.. " i start to say " how you feel? I already know, I heard you last night " she says with a smile as she let's go of my hand and sits up. I start to blush. she turns to face me. " it was really cute what you said but -" befor she can continue I sit up, put my right hand on her face and kiss her on the lips. i pull away. to see simmons slowly open her eyes and look at me. " sorry I just wanted to do that before you turned me down. please don't hate me" i say looking in her eyes. she just sits there shocked. " I'm so sorry " i say. she smiles. " your not mad at me? " i ask, if she was i dought she would be smiling. " no " she says. then she flip one leg over me, so she is sitting on my lap facing me. she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

I'm slightly shocked as i have ever seen this side of Jemma before. and i like it.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. there is so much passion in this kiss.

we pull apart to breath. we look into each others eyes. she raises her eyebrow at me. " what? " i ask. " i just... never mind. " she fades out. " what tell me" i say. " i just never thought you would be such a good kisser " she says then blushes. i laugh " same for you jemma. " i say then kiss her again, she kisses back. we pull apart. " what is coulson and the others gonna say!?" i ask. " coulson I have no idea. skye will freak out as she says we're are her otp which i googled and means ' one true pairing' so she will be happy. may I hAve no idea. ward I sont know." she says. " i think Tripplet will want to kill me when he finds out " i say. " why? " she asks. " you don't know that he likes you do you? " i say with a laugh. " he likes me? wow i didnt know that... oh well i don't like him. I like you. and you have nothing to worry about " she says then kisses me, I smile against the kiss. i then flip her over so she is lieing on the bed and I'm hovering over her.

she slowly undoes my shirt.

" wait " she pulls away and gets up. " what? " i say really confused. she undoes the last button on my shirt and pulls it off. " since when did you have that.? " she says running her hands across my stomach. she has never seen me without my shirt on before so she doesn't know that i have abs, well better than wards. he bearly has a visible six pack, i have a very visible eight pack and a v-line. simmons just stands there running her hands across my abs. " how? I mean since when? I mean why didn't I know? " she says, still running her hands across my body " you never asked... and i enjoy being a geek and having abs makes people look at you differently " i say. " I'm sorry I gotta do this " she says as she grabs my hand. she opens the door and pulls me out " wait what? " i say as she pulls me towards skye's pod. she knocks the door " skye it's fitzsimmons open up you gotta see this. " simmons say. skye opens the door and I get gagged in. the door closed behind us. so it's us three in a tight space and I have no top on. " look " simmons says pointing to my abs. " wait since when was Fitz so well cut? " skye asks looking me up and down. " a while it seems. " simmons replies. " wait why does Fitz have no top on? " skye says. simmons and i go red. " otp " skye says. simmons nods. skye squieels like a little girl and jumps up and down. " i knew it would happen I knew it " skye says. " shhh skye no one knows yet. well we only just kissed so we don't even know yet. " simmons says. " all i know is I want to be with you and I don't care what the others think " i say, then I put my hand on the back of simmons head and kiss her, she puts her hand flat on my chest and kisses back. I pull away. she looks at me and smiles. " you two are the cutest ever. and i wont say anything until you say I can. " skye says then pretends to zip her mouth shut. " thanks " simmons says. then drags me back to my pod.

unfortunately coulson catches us right before we walk in. " fitzsimmons? " he says. we stop bead in our tracks, almost frozen. " Yes sir " we both say at the same time, as we turn to face him. " what are you doing? " he asks. " well.. Ermm.. we... " i start to say. " let me guess you are a couple now? " he says. i look at simmons for her approval to say yes. " Yes we are. " she says as she grabs my hand. our fingers interlock. " ok, just don't let it get in-between our work. and keep it till your off duty. " he says. " you know when you say don't get it in-between our work you mean don't let it affect our decisions in the fetid right? because before this i would jump infront of a bullet for her so because I'm with her now if you don't want anything to change in the field, then it won't. but I will still jump infront of a bullet for her. " i say. " that's true. just save all the kissing and things till your off duty " we both nod. " and it looks like ward has some competition " he says gesturing to me. then goes to walk off. " oh and Fitz if you hu-" he starts to say to me, but i cut him off. " i would ever " coulson nods then walks off. " oh sir " simmons calls after him. coulson turns around. " what's with the pink slippers? " she asks. i look at his feet and realise he has pink slippers on. " why not " he says then walks off. me and simmons laugh. we walk back into my pod. i shut the door and we continue what we started earlier. let's just say I have never been so happy. and boy is my girlfriend gorgeous, intelligent, attractive, sexy, smart, pretty, and just wow. and the fact I get to call Jemma Simmons my girlfriend is the best feeling ever.


End file.
